Desire
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Brittany loves her best friend Santana and wants her to be happy, so when she saw an ad for a perfume that could get you the girl of you're dreams, she couldn't pass that up. Pezberry. Brittana friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is just a random fic i had in my head. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Santana's P.O.V**

I wonder what Brittany has planned for me today...for the life of me, I don't understand why she wants me to have a girlfriend so much. I'm not sure if Britt's obsession with my love life is exactly...normal...but it keeps her occupied. I personally don't feel like I need to be in a relationship right now, though I can't say I would be entirely opposed if it just happened. I'm 23, in college and working to support myself. Where can I even find the time to have a girlfriend. Don't get me wrong through, I can always make time for a hookup. Hooking up is quick, easy and gets the job done with no strings attached.

Since Brittany seems to be convinced I need a girlfriend, I'm constantly getting set up on blind dates by her. I don't contest though because they mostly end in hookups. What can I say, I definitely have a type and Brittany knows it well. I have been on a few dates with a few girls I would have considered girlfriend material but they just never made the final cut. If I am going to have a girlfriend, she has to have...certain qualities. I do have standards after all.

First, she has to be ambitious. I need to be with a woman who knows what she wants and goes for it. Secondly, my girlfriend has to be smart. You wouldn't believe the amount of women I've dated who can barely spell their own name. I don't need to date Einstein but we need to be able to hold a conversation. Now, the most important quality of all, she needs to be hot. Call me shallow, I don't care but if I don't find her attractive, she's a waste of time.

Brittany and I are just supposed to hang out tonight but I'm pretty sure she's going to have someone with her and conveniently have to leave or she will try to get me to talk to someone in the coffee shop. I sigh to myself as I get out of my car and head inside the coffee shop. I see Brittany sitting at a table to my left and she beams and waves excitedly once she spots me. I can't fight the smile that pulls on my lips as I approach her.

"Hey B." I say as she stands and pulls me into a fierce hug.

"Hey San." Brittany responds as I return her hug. We break apart and sit down.

"Start without me?" I say and motion my head towards the cup sitting in front of Brittany.

"Of course not! This is yours." She says then slides the cup towards me. I smile at her.

"Thanks B." I say and she shrugs.

"So have you talked to Jessica?" She asks and I roll my eyes. I think I was set up with her last week...or maybe it was 2 weeks ago...I'm not sure. I shake my head and Brittany sighs.

"Why not?" She asks as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Not interested. Can't we just talk about something else today?" I say and Britt's shoulders slump in defeat and a slight pout graces her lips.

"Fine. How's work?" She asks and I can't help but roll my eyes. I hate being a waitress. Men are pigs. Women are catty and I almost never get a decent tip.

"Same. I still hate it and I still need another job." I tell her.

"What about you?" I ask and Brittany beams.

"Amazing! The kids are great and my boss is thinking about giving me a raise." Brittany says and I nod my head and give her a soft smile. Brittany works at a day care center and she loves it. It seems to fit her in my opinion.

"That's great B." I tell her.

"You still haven't asked Rachel out?" I sigh and roll my eyes.

"B." I say in a warning tone and she throws her hands up in surrender before speaking again.

"I'm not trying to butt in this time San! I swear!" I shake my head.

Rachel is a girl I've been working with for a while now at the diner. I'm definitely attracted to her but she just doesn't seem to be into me. I flirt with her but its never returned so I just decided to give up and settle for her friendship. We hang out often and that has only made things worse. I just keep finding more and more things I like about her. I've put myself in the friend zone and there's no escape. What the hell is wrong with me.

"Of course you aren't B. It's fine though. I'm not going to ask her out because she's not interested." I tell her. Brittany has this mischievous glint in her eye. What is she thinking?

"So...I have this idea..." She says innocently and I chuckle to myself. It never ends.

"I'm listening." I tell her. Brittany excitedly repositions herself in her chair and leans towards me over the table.

"Okay, so I was online last week and I saw this ad for a perfume that can make you irresistible to whoever you want." She says and I laugh.

"You can't be serious B." Britt's facial expression doesn't change so I guess she is serious.

"Okay B, how exactly does this work?" I ask and she shrugs.

"No idea but it's worth a shot isn't it?" I shake my head.

"That is a huge scam for lonely losers to lose their money. It's probably a bottle of water or some crazy shit that will make your entire body break out into a rash and grow an extra foot on your back." I tell her and she shakes her head then reaches in her bag. Brittany pulls out a tall red bottle with nothing but a nozzle on the top and the word desire etched into it. What kind of product doesn't have a label?

"You bought it already?" I ask as she pushes it towards me.

"Yeah it came yesterday. The label fell off while I was reading it yesterday. I was thinking you should test it out." She says and I shake my head.

"Hell no. I don't want to grow tentacles." I object.

"Please San. Just try a little bit in your wrist. It'll be fine."

"I don't know Britt." I say and she hits me with the puppy dog eyes. I really can't stand Brittany sometimes.

"Ugh...fine." I grab the bottle and spray a very small amount on the inside of my wrist. I take a small sniff but it smells like nothing. This is a huge scam.

"If I have to go to the hospital you're covering my medical bills." I say and Brittany nods with a smile.

"Okay now we have to test it out." Brittany says then looks around the coffee shop. Great. I sigh to myself and follow her gaze once it becomes fixed. There's a table with 3 women sitting and talking outside.

"Pick one." She says to me and I stand from my seat.

"This is stupid." I tell her and she giggles.

"Just go try." I shake my head once more before walking towards the door. I walk over to the table of women and they stop their conversation to address me. I smile and aim my eye contact to the woman in the middle. I decide I'm not going to really try to flirt with this woman but I'll just talk to her to amuse Brittany.

"How are you ladies today?" I say politely. The woman in the middle pushes her sunglasses down before speaking.

"A lot better now that you've graced me with your presence." A flirty smile appears on her lips and I try to keep the confusion from showing on my face. Didn't think that would be the response I was going to get.

"Well I'm glad I made your day better." I say and the woman to my left giggles.

"You have to excuse my friend, she doesn't know how to behave in the presence of a gorgeous woman such as yourself. I'm Kiara." She says and extends her hand to me. I take it in mine and she holds it for longer than normal then winks at me.

"Santana. I just came to ask if you guys were interested in -"

"Taking your number? Yes please." The woman to my right intervenes. What in the hell is happening? I chuckle before speaking again. I don't even remember what I was going to say.

"Actually I just wanted to know if anyone had the time. My phone died." I lie.

"It's 2:13. Don't tell me you have to leave already?" The woman asks with a smile.

"I'm not in a rush." I say and all the women beam at me. Is this really happening?

"Why don't you sit with us then?" The woman in the middle says.

"I actually have to get back to my friend inside but thanks." I turn to walk away and they all watch as I go sit with Brittany.

"So...?" Brittany starts.

"That was weird as hell...either all of them were fucking with me or..."

"The perfume works!" Brittany says excitedly. I shake my head in disbelief. No way this actually works right?

Brittany and I part ways so that I can head to work but I took the bottle of perfume with me. I want to experiment with this a little more. I get to work and go the break room since I'm 10 minutes early. Rachel is sitting at a table when I arrive so I sit across from her. Rachel glances up from the script in her hand and smiles at me.

"Hello Santana." She says and I suppress a sigh. The friend zone fucking sucks.

"Hey Rach. Another rehearsal coming up?" I ask. Rachel is a musical theatre major and has a lead in a play. I've been to her plays before and she is mesmerizing to watch, it's like she was born to do this.

"Yes, this Saturday. I feel confident that I know my lines but I want to -"

"Be the perfectionist that you are? Yeah I know." Rachel chuckles and puts her script down.

" Touché." She chuckles.

"So what's been going on with you? I know we haven't spoken very much lately." Rachel says and I shrug my shoulders.

"Same shit, different day." I say with a shrug and Rachel nods.

"Well, I can't say my life has been anymore eventful. Have any big plans for the weekend?"

"Not really. An early shift at this dump then probably sleep my life away." Rachel chuckles.

"Well, if you ever decide to wake up, we should do something together." She says and I nod my head.

"That sounds cool." Rachel nods then stands.

"My break is over so I've got to go." She says.

"See you later Rach." She walks by me and squeezes my shoulder before she leaves. Hm. Did this stuff work on Rachel too?

 **~ Saturday night~**

I can't believe I actually got Rachel to go out to a club. A few of my friends invited me out so I invited Rachel and she was absolutely fine with it. Everyone else is already inside but I'm waiting outside for Rachel since she said she was almost here. I pull my phone out to text her when I hear my name being called from behind me. I turn to see Rachel standing there in a black romper with white polka dots and a black belt around her waist with black thigh high boots. She has never looked more gorgeous. Rachel smiles at me and it continues to reduce me to pieces.

"Santana?" Rachel says with a quizzical look on her face. I snap myself back to reality and smirk at her.

"You clean up well." I tell her and she rolls her eyes playfully.

"I could say the same about you." She says and I shrug.

"I'm always this hot." Rachel smiles.

"Shall we go in?" She asks and I hold my arm out to her. Rachel loops her arm through mine and we head inside.

I take Rachel to the table my friends have and quickly introduce her to them. Rachel knows Brittany and has met Quinn once before so they didn't need introductions. After everyone is acquainted, we order drinks and head to the dance floor. For the past few days, I've been using that perfume and I've been able to peak the interest of any woman I choose. I actually had some unwanted attention the other day but I think I just put too much on. Quinn and I...had to have an awkward conversation. I decided to put some on tonight to see if I could find someone to hook up with. It works in a weird way though because I've noticed it doesn't work on everyone I encounter, only the people I engage and I'm not sure why. When it happened with Quinn, I made a sexual joke and it was almost like a switch. Still not sure how this works but I'm convinced, it does work.

On the dance floor, Brittany quickly starts dancing with Quinn and the rest of my friends follow. I start to dance with Rachel when some girl with blonde hair cuts in. I'm pretty sure I only made eye contact with her when I walked in. I look at Rachel who looks...dissapointed briefly but continues to dance. Before I know it she's dancing with a tall guy with a beard longer than my hair. He looks like a villain who wants to tie Rachel to some railroad tracks. I look at the girl I'm dancing with and she puts her hand on my waist as she moves closer to my ear to ask my name. I tell her and she tells me her name then starts dancing again. The song begins to change and another girl appears in front of me.

I look to my friends to see Brittany and Rachel dancing. This new girl I'm dancing with is causing me to get a dirty look from a girl by the bar nursing her drink so I quickly make my way away from her. Thank god there are a lot of people in this crowd. I make my way back to Rachel when a girl with short black hair approaches me. I completely blow her off as I finally get to Rachel. She's still dancing with Brittany as I walk up behind her to I grab her hip. Rachel turns her head towards me and smiles then takes a step back until her body is flush against mine. The song changes to a slower one and our hips move against each other in rhythm with the song. I feel Rachel put her hand on the back of my neck and pull slightly so I duck my head.

"You seem to be very popular tonight." She says and I chuckle.

"You don't know the half of it. At least you have me now." I say playfully.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asks.

"I am now." Rachel's hand then leaves my neck and she turns to face me. She puts her hand out to me and I take it and put the other on her waist while she puts her arm around my shoulder. Rachel and I are standing so close that I can feel the heat from her breath hitting my face. I want to kiss her. Ever since the day I laid eyes on Rachel I wanted to kiss her. I melt every time I smell her scent, look into her eyes or hear her voice. Being this close makes me feel like I'm floating and I hate that I love it. Rachel subtly moves her head forward and all I have to do is lean in and I can have my dream finally come true...but I can't. I let go of Rachel and head straight for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I'm done with this bottle of...whatever voodoo potion that makes me irresistible. It's not as fun as I thought it was going to be. All it did was make me realize how much I like Rachel and how much she'll never actually give me a chance without this stupid perfume. If Rachel is going to be with me, I want her to want to be with me because of me, not because of some...crazy juice. After I left the club Saturday, Rachel has been calling and texting me but I can't bring myself to return any of it. Luckily Rachel's shift has changed at the restaurant because of her rehearsals. I don't want to avoid her but I also don't want to tell her about this stupid perfume. Maybe she'll just let it go? It's almost been a week anyway so she probably doesn't care anymore.

We're maybe 10 minutes from closing and my last table has finally left. I'm sitting at a table counting my tips from the night with my two other co workers, Kelsea and Micheal when I hear the door open.

"We're closed." I say instinctively without looking up.

"I'm fully aware Santana." That voice makes my heart rate double and look up to see Rachel standing near the table.

"Hello Kelsea, Michael." Rachel says.

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing here?" Michael asks her.

"Just came to talk to Santana for a second. Would you two give us a minute?"

"Sure just don't take too long, we want to get the hell out of here." He says with a smile and Rachel nods.

"Of course. Santana?" I begrudgingly stand and we walk outside.

"How long were you going to avoid me?" Rachel asks me.

"As long as it took so that I could avoid this conversation." I tell her and she sighs.

"Santana...I don't appreciate being strung along. If you aren't interested, that's all you had to say." I sigh and shake my head.

"Rachel you aren't interested in me." Rachel gives me a look of confusion and I cross my arms over my chest.

"It's a long story." I tell her.

"Well I have time. Go finish up and I'll be out here when you're done." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, fine." I go back inside and finish up then once all of my coworkers leave, I let Rachel inside. I have to lock up tonight because my manager left early so we have the entire place to ourselves.

"Now, I would love this long explanation you promised." Rachel says as she sits down.

"It's going to sound dumb...but it's true." Rachel looks at me to continue.

"Long story short, Brittany bought this perfume. It's supposed to make whoever I want irresistible to me and to my surprise, it actually worked. Though it was flawed because I had some people interested in me I didn't want but that's another story. I've been wearing it for the past week so...whatever you felt at the club or now...it isn't real." I tell her. Rachel smiles at me then giggles.

"What?" I ask her.

"That sounds very...far fetched but that's not what I find funny." She says.

"Then what's funny?" I ask.

"Santana, do you remember when we first were hired and going through our orientation?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Remember the ice breaker activity?"

"Yeah I remember that stupid activity that everyone does at every job. Your name and something interesting about you." Rachel nods.

"Do you remember that interesting fact about me?" Rachel then stands from her seat and moves to stand opposite of me.

"Uh...not really." I say. The smile from Rachel face hasn't faltered this entire time. Am I missing something?

"I have Anosmia." She says.

"What the hell is that?" I ask.

"It means I was born without the ability to smell." She says and I feel my jaw go slack. Rachel laughs and touches my arm.

"Which means, whatever you were using, I couldn't smell. Also unless you've been wearing it since that orientation, it didn't make me like you." She says.

"Are you fucking with me?" I say and she shakes her head.

"It took me a while to realize you were flirting with me because you are pretty flirty with everyone." She says and I laugh. That is true.

"It's how I make my money. Gotta work what you have." Rachel chuckles as I do a little shimmy.

"Well, I assumed it was just apart of your personality. I had no idea you had any interest in me until a few weeks ago when I ran into Brittany who encouraged me to ask you out." Of course Brittany would be behind this.

"She did, did she?" Rachel nods and I shake my head.

"So I finally did and I thought we had something between us until you ran away and avoided me." She says.

"There's definitely something here. Maybe try flirting back the next time someone flirts with you. It'll avoid a lot of future confusion." I tell her.

"So from now on you would like me to reciprocate any flirting directed towards me?" She says with a sly smile.

"Only if it's from me." Rachel smiles and nods.

"How about we have a do- over, right now. I could go for something to eat. What about you?" I ask as Rachel snakes her arm around my waist. I wrap my arms around her shoulders in return.

"I could eat." She says and we begin to walk towards the door.


End file.
